Emmett oneshots
by I kissed a vampire
Summary: Verschillende one-shots over Emmett
1. Emmett wil een vriendje

****

iets nieuws, dit is een serie oneshots over Emmett. dit is de eerste.

**Enjoy en REVIEW**

* * *

Emmett wil een vriendje

"Ik wil een vriendje," probeerde ik Carlisle te overtuigen, "een hondje is precies wat ik nodig heb.

"Emmett, ik ken u. Je hebt dat hondje 2 dagen en je kijkt er al niet meer naar," zei Carlisle op een kalme toon. Hoe bleef hij altijd zo kalm?

"Pap, het is een zaak van levensbelang. Ik sterf nog eens van verveling. Ik beloof dat ik voor hem zal zorgen tot hij sterft," beloofde ik in een poging hem rede te doen zien.

"Oké."

"Jee, joepie! Ik krijg een hondje!" riep ik blij terwijl ik naar boven stormde. Ik nam Rose vast en draaide haar in het rond.

"Ben je nu echt zo blij omdat je een hondje krijgt?" vroeg ze ongelovig.

"Ja, dan kunnen we samen wandelen en spelen," probeerde ik haar uit te leggen waarom een hondje leuk was.

"Emmett, je beseft toch wel dat die hond supertraag is? Eigenlijk bestaat er zelfs een kans dat iemand hem per ongeluk vermoordt, of opeet."

"Dat ze eens durven! En trouwens, niemand heeft Bella toch vermoordt of opgegeten."

Rose zuchtte: "Bella was een mens én Edward liet niemand in haar buurt komen. Je bent toch niet vergeten wat Jasper bijna had gedaan op haar verjaardag?"

"Komaan Rose, als het mij nu eens gelukkig maakt?" Antwoordde ik met een pruillipje.

"Je bent gek, maar dat is een van de redenen waarom ik je zo graag zie," zei ze en ik nam haar vast en gooide haar op ons bed.

"Waarmee kan ik u helpen?" vroeg de verkoper toen we de winkel binnenstapten.

"Mijn man had graag een hond gewild," antwoordde Rose met een van haar betoverende glimlachen die de man naar adem deed happen.

"Euh, wat had je gewild? Groot of klein?"

"Doe maar lekker groot. Oh, en ook een die luistert graag," zei ik rondkijkend naar de perfecte hond. Daar zat hij, half depressief in een veel te kleine kooi. Zijn hoofd hing triestig naar beneden, alle hoop opgegeven dat iemand hem ooit zo meenemen. Ik vroeg me af waarom. Hij was mooi, zag er zacht en sterk uit. Hij rook zelfs lekker.

"Die daar, die wil ik," zei ik wijzend naar de kooi in de hoek van de winkel waar hij in zat.

"Ik denk niet dat dat een goed idee is, hij"

"Ik wil hem toch," onderbrak ik de verkoper. Rose porde hard in mijn zij, misschien was ik wat onbeleefd geweest maar dat kon me nu niet schrijven.

"oké, ik wou alleen zeggen dat hij niet helemaal in orde is. Hij heft namelijk maar 3 poten."

"Oh, maakt niet uit," zei ik bedenkend. Ik zag Rose vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar mij staren. Ik nam haar hand en trok haar mee naar de kooi van het dier. De verkoper opende de kooi en nam het dier eruit. We betaalden hem en kochten nog een hok, een mand, eten en speeltjes.

"Wow, je bent gevoeliger dan ik dacht," zei Rose toen we weer in de auto zaten. De hond op de achterbank.

"Waar heb jij het nu weer over," vroeg ik toen ik niet snapte waar ze over aan het praten was.

"Wel, ik had niet verwacht dat je een hond met 3 poten ging nemen. Ik had het al gezien en vond hem lief en zielig maar wou het je niet vragen om hem te nemen," bekende ze voorzichtig. O, ze dacht dat ik geen hond met 3 poten gewild zou hebben.

"O," was het enigen wat ik zei. De rit naar huis verliep verder in stilte.

Ik deed de deur van de achterbank open en nam de hond er voorzichtig uit. Rosalie nam de kooi en het eten. Nessie kwam naar buiten gelopen en aaide hem onmiddellijk over zijn hoofd.

"Hoe noemt hij," vroeg ze enthousiast.

"Oh, hij heeft nog geen naam. Weet je wat, jij verzint maar een naam." Ik zag haar denken.

"Ik weet zo direct niks. Mag ik morgen iets beslissen?"

"Natuurlijk, kom je nu mee naar de tuin, dan leren we hem apporteren."

We liepen samen naar de tuin en ik zette hem neer toen we ion het gras stonden. Nessie keek nogal raar toen ze zag dat hij een poot miste maar ze zei er niks over. Na 3 keer te tonen wat hij moest doen snapte hij het al. Ik hoorde Edward lachhen toen ik het hem voor deed. Ik liep met de stok in mijn mond terug naar Nessie, die hem had gegooid, en wierp haar vader een vernietigende blik toe. Ik gooide de stok nu nog eens en hij liep er vrolijk naartoe. Hij kon best nog goed lopen voor een gehandicapte. Toen hij de stok vrolijk kwispelstaartend terug bracht voelde ik opeens iets warm in mijn schoenen sijpelen. Hij had op mijn voeten geplast! Edward lachte enkel harder.


	2. Olympische Spelen

**Olympische Spelen**

_Zomer 2004_

"Ik ga even trainen!" riep ik naar niemand in het bijzonder.

"Wil je ons verslaan de volgende keer bij baseball, dan?" Jasper grinnikte van achter een of ander super saai boek dat hij zat te lezen.

"Euh nee, dat kan ik zonder trainen ook." Jasper draaide met zijn ogen.

"Waarvoor dan wel?"

"Wielrennen, sprinten, hoogspringen, zwemmen, paardrijden, speerwerpen, hamerslingeren, hordelopen, roeien, zeilen, en als jullie meedoen, estafette en nog wat," somde ik op. Jasper keek me raar aan, niet goed begrijpend waarom ik dat allemaal zou willen doen. Hij besloot er niet verder op in te gaan en ging verder met lezen.

"Hij wil meedoen aan de Olympische Spelen." Alice glimlachte naar haar echtgenoot. Jasper zuchtte nog eens, nu wat luider.

"Emmett alsjeblieft, je weet ook wel dat dat niet gaat." Esme keek me bezorgd aan.

"Jawel hoor, ik zal de eerste man in de geschiedenis zijn die deelneemt aan alles!" vertelde ik haar enthousiast.

"Gaat niet, er vinden verschillende disciplines tegelijk plaats én je had je allang moeten plaatsen." Edward moest weer eens heel betweterig doen. Waarom kon hij nu nooit eens enthousiast zijn?

"Jullie zien het wel op televisie, ik bel wel als ik in Athene ben."

Terwijl ik naar buiten liep hoorde ik Esme vragen aan Alice of ik echt naar Athene ging. Ik wilde haar antwoord niet horen, ik wist toch al dat het ja zou zijn. En als ze nee zei zou ik pas echt verward zijn. Ik deed mijn pull uit en ging een marathon lopen. Enkele minuten en meer dan 40 kilometer later begon ik aan mijn tweede discipline, hoogspringen. Ik nam een tuow uit mijn rugzak en knoopte het vast op 2m 50. Ik sprong er zonder moeite over, dat moest hoog genoeg zijn voor goed. Derde op mijn lijstje stond hordelopen. Ik plaatste wat geïmproviseerde obstakels en begon te lopen. Net toen ik voor de vijfde keer alle obstakels overwonnen had hoorde ik iemand mijn naam roepen.

"Emmett, je moet naar huis komen van Carlisle, hij heeft een verrassing voor je." Rose mijn prachtige vrouw kwam naar me toegelopen. Een verrassing? Daarvoor kwam ik maar al te graag mee.

"Wat is het?" vroeg ik haar nadat ik mijn rugzak en mijn pull had opgeraapt.

"Kom mee, ik ga je het echt niet vertellen."

"Alsjeblieft, please," smeekte ik. Ze trok even haar wenkbrauwen op en begon terug naar huis te lopen. Ik volgde haar maar, als de brave man die ik was.

Na enkele minuutjes kwamen we bij het huis aan. Iedereen zat in de woonkamer te wachten op ons. Nu werd ik alleen nog maar nieuwsgieriger. En dat wisten ze!

"Wat is mijn verrassing?" vroeg ik vanaf ik neerzat.

"Rustig Emmett, ik heb vernomen dat je wil deelnemen aan de Olympische Spelen. Waar haal je al die onmogelijke dingen toch vandaan? Maar goed, ik ben hier niet om je een preek te geven. Ik veronderstel dat je zelf beseft dat het onmogelijk is."

"Nee, dat beseft hij niet." onderbrak Edward hem.

"Wel, dan wil ik nu dat je het probeert te begrijpen, Emmett. Het gaat niet, het zou een klein beetje te veel opvallen als je overal goud op zou halen zonder je moe te maken. Denk je niet? Maar goed, je kan niet deelnemen maar je kan wel gaan kijken. Ik ben via via nog aan hotel en stadium kaartjes geraakt voor 2 personen. Je moet morgen vertrekken. Rose heeft de valiezen al gepakt."

"Mag ik echt naar Athene? Het is wel niet echt hetzelfde..." Ik was teleurgesteld dat Edward en Jasper gelijk hadden, maar langs de andere kant was ik ook blij. Een weekje Olympische Spelen. Ook iets dat ik dan weeral meegemaakt heb.

"Ok, ik ga nog even nakijken wat Rose allemaal in mijn koffer heeft gestoken."

Het werd een leuk tripje.

Ik besefte dat ik het wel getroffen had met mijn familie.

* * *

**Eindelijk nog eens een Emmett oneshot. Ik vind hem persoonlijk niet echt super maar goed, ik had zin om iets te schrijven en dit was het eerste wat er in me opkwam.**  
**Hopelijk vinden jullie hem wel een beetje leuk ;)**

**I Kissed A Vampire**


End file.
